


Why you ?

by Niize



Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Kurt, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Not Klaine Friendly, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves Sebastian. Sebastian loves Blaine.<br/>Kurt is a barista in New York who meets Sebastian every day at work. He is in love with him and wants to tell him until on day, Kurt meets Blaine Anderson. On thing that Kurt doesn't know is that someone is watching over him and will do everything to make him happy, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! This is my first fic and english isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes and other things. I haven't a Beta yet so if someone wanted to help me, I will be very happy :)  
> Enjoy~

Kurt looked at the door above the café's door : 1:45 pm. He shouldn't be long now, he thinks. At this moment, the door opened sounding the bell hung on said door. Kurt smiled.  
Sebastian was beautiful as usual. His clothes, casual, did not alter his beauty and his natural elegance. He was wearing a cream t-shirt Dolce & Gabbana with a tight black jean -oh god-. He was wearing his black glasses also Dolce & Gabbana.  
He couldn't help but stare at him and in times like this, he couldn't see anything else.  
This is why he didn't notice the man near Sebastian just when Sebastian began to speak.

“Hi.”

Kurt came back from his thoughts to answer with a smile.

“Hi. As usual I suppose?”

“As usual indeed”, Sebastian smiled back then added, “and one café au lait, please”

“Right away”

Kurt had just the time to turn when he heard the young man near Sebastian speak.

“You know my coffee order?”

“Of course I do!” Sebastian answered with a laugh.

It was a laugh that Kurt had never heard, it sounded warm and sweet.  
Kurt tried to focus on his order rather than thinking about unpleasant things.

“Seriously? A café au lait?!”

Kurt jumped when he heard the voice behind him, he was so close to burn himself.

“Chandler, you scared me!”

“Did you see his look?” Chandler continued while approaching Kurt, inspecting his hands.

“You didn't burn yourself, do you?”

“No, I'm alright.”

Chandler heaved a sigh of relief and continued.

“No really, who's wearing a red bow tie with yellow pants and braces nowadays, braces Kurt! And the amount of hair gel, this guy looks more like a doll rather than a human.”

Kurt chuckled, Chandler was right. This mas was deprived of any taste and yet something was bothering him.  
The way Sebastian looked at this young man, the way he talked to him, everything seemed unusual. Kurt had a feeling that Sebastian behaved this way only in front of this guy.  
Kurt sighed, what's the point of loosing his mind, maybe he's just a friend, a friendly friend.  
When the coffee where ready, Kurt brought them at the table where Sebastian and his please-just-his-friend guy were sitting.

“Kurt, I was just talking to Blaine about you,” Sebastian began, “I was telling him how delicious your coffees were.”

Kurt blushed in a second.

“Thank you, but I'm just an employee here.”

“Don't sell yourself too short, I'm saying what I think and what I think is true.”

Kurt smiled.

“Besides, this café is really cute!”

Kurt forced his smile, the friend – Blaine – had just talk.

“Thank you”.

Kurt went back to the counter to take the next orders.  
This Blaine guy was starting to irritate him. The way he talks, simpers. He wanted to punch him.  
Working before people was hard when the thoughts inside your head make you seethe with anger. But Kurt takes that as a challenge. He had to keep a neutral expression or even friendly in front of Blaine. He was an actor after all. Well, that's what he thought. For some time now, he wasn't sure of anything. When he received a letter from NYADA announcing he hasn't pass, his world has fallen apart.  
It was his goal, his goal, what would he do now? He looked for a job in New York. Despite his apparent lack of success, he had to stay in New York, it was the city of success, if he was patient, maybe one day a way shall present. And here he is, today, working in a café/cabaret in a street of New York City.  
Despite his unlucky events, Kurt met Sebastian. This café was Sebastian's daily lunch break, well at 2 pm.  
After several days Sebastian had explained to Kurt, point-blank, that he liked his 2 pm. break better than noon because there was less people.  
Kurt, surprised by the comment, had muffled a giggle before adding a” is that all?”.  
Sebastian had laughed out loud. This laugh had melted the young barista.  
Gradually, Kurt and Sebastian had learned tho know each other. Kurt had learned that Sebastian was a design student and he had a job at Vogue.com. Which is why he's so well dressed and has good taste. Kurt hadn't talk much about himself. Just about his dad and his garage, his step brother, Finn, who struggles to keep his house in order with his twins daughters and his wife Rachel, the three of them are divas.  
Sebastian had pointed out that he came from Westville near Lima and he was also in a GleeClub. The young men were getting closer until the day Kurt Hummel met Blaine.  
Since then Sebastian didn't came back alone, not once. Kurt's daily meeting became a real torture. Each time he saw Blaine with Sebastian, both of them together smiles on their faces, it gave him nausea. Whenever Blaine laughed – an awful laugh like a silly young girl – Kurt wanted to punch him to make him realize that he was pathetic.  
But the most horrible thing was Sebastian's happiness when he was with Blaine. His eyes were full of love. Kurt could burst into tears at any moment. His one sided love was running away until on day during an umpteenth date Sebastian/Blaine when the bow tie guy had lived the table, Sebastian rushed towards Kurt.  
They looked at each other for a moment. Then Sebastian said:  
“Let me invite you to dinner please.”

Kurt blushed entirely in one second. Even in his dreams he couldn't imagine more weird way to ask someone out.

“Well … it's, … you kno-”

Sebastian cut him short.

“Please, it's important, I need you. And I have a dept to you after what you did for us.”

Us

Kurt was back to reality. Three days earlier, Blaine broke a cup and Sebastian wanted to repay the damage but Kurt insisted it was nothing. He wanted to be nice towards Sebastian.  
If Sebastian wasn't here, Blaine would be cleaning the floor on all fours.

“Kurt?”

Kurt came out of his thoughts.

“Sorry?”

“Can I count on you?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great”, Sebastian smiled and took a napkin to write a day, an hour and a place then added, “don't talk to Blaine about that promise?”

Sebastian returned to his table, leaving one breathless Kurt.

“Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long !! I'm so sorry !!! Tons of new things happened to me so it was kind of hard to write. But seeing your comments really motivated me to continue so I hope that now my uptdates will be more often !  
> Unfortunately for me I haven't found a beta. If you're interested don't hesitate !  
> So there will be many mistakes I think and I'm sorry about that - English is ard to learn sometimes ...  
> Anyway ENJOY !

Sebastian felt like someone was watching him. It wasn't the first time. He had just left his apartment and he felt a presence already. As if somebody was staring at him. Sebastian wasn't sure when it started, the idea was scary but it seems like this presence was there well before he notices it. Certainly, when you live in New York, a city alive day and night, this feeling of being watched is common thing but the sensation living in him was heavier that that. As if somebody spied on him. Not only in the crowded streets of New York but also in some remote areas, near his apartment, a quite place with only few passages. Sebastian had then got used to favor cab rides and covered and centered public spaces such as libraries, museums, coffee shops and for Blaine's greatest pleasure, Broadway shows. Thus the time spent in the coffee shop where Kurt worked increased greatly. The atmosphere of this place was relaxing and pleasant and dates with Blaine brought some comfort financially that Broadway shows and fancy restaurant did not allow. In times like these, the uneasiness was replaced by a sweet and warm feeling. Blaine's presence was probably the reason behind it. Both of them, alone in this small café, their world. A sanctuary for Sebastian.

 

* * *

 

I had been four hours now and Kurt hasn't found the right outfit to wear for his date. Well, date, more like a one-sided date. Kurt didn't know much about this “secret meeting” except for the information Sebastian gave him on the napkin -which Kurt will never probably throw away – _Thursday 8p.m. My house_ followed by the address. Kurt knew that Sebastian was going out with Blaine, he knew that this favor he wanted to repay was nothing more than a friendly move but Kurt couldn't help and hope for something else, something more … intimate. He had imagined multiple scenario in which Sebastian realized that his one true love is the poor barista, desperately in love with the irresistible and terribly good-looking genius of fashion. The voice of Adele echoing is his room snapped him back of his thoughts. He reached out for his phone on the bed. Four text messages. He had sent pictures of different outfits to friends with good fashion sense even if Kurt knew that he would eventually choose something different. The first one was from Rachel, Kurt has kept in touch with her because she is nicer when she is miles away and sometimes give good advice.

 

_Kurt, I don't think that it's a good idea to go out with this Sebastian guy. Pleading that he owes you something is the first step towards something more! And he is already dating someone and it seems like it doesn't bother him! Be careful Kurt, guys like him just want to have a good time for themselves because they are gorgeous and famous and think that they can do everything they want!_

 

Scrolling rapidly threw Rachel's text Kurt wondered why did he kept up with her. He send a quick answer saying that it was nice of her to be worried about him and he will be careful, etc.

The second one was from Santana, she was working with Kurt at the coffee shop as a part-timer because of her rehearsals for _Chicago,_ the musical. Santana was harsh on the outside but on the inside she was fragile and sweet and need love like anybody else even if this “inside” was most of the time unreachable. Kurt opened the message.

 

_With this outfit Lady Hummel you're ready for absolutely everything. Just try to contain yourself until you've reached some public bathrooms because those pants are everything but a shield against perverted old sugar daddy. By the way did you paint them on or were you born with them?_

 

Kurt wasn't sure for the sweet side now. After answering a brief _Thank you Satan always a pleasure talking business with you_ , Kurt looked at the next texts. They were both from Chandler.

 

_All of your outfits are gorgeous hon! And I know that you don't need my help to choose the best one. You'll be awesome with whatever you wear ;)_

 

_Just go get him! You have all your chances against this bow-tie guy! You make all of them melt honey._

 

Kurt smiled. Chandler was really adorable. He knew Kurt by heart and was a real support in his everyday life. Sometimes he could be a bit pushy or intrusive and sometimes Kurt couldn't follow his thoughts at all but he was like a breath of fresh air in a monotonous world. Feeling a little less nervous Kurt decided for a McQueen Razor Printed shirt – actually one of the rare fashionable clothes he bought for himself with his barista's salary – and a white waistcoat. He put on tight black pants and black combat boots. He took a final picture for Chandler and after having received an answer saying that he looked absolutely gorgeous and any man would be lucky to have him, he headed toward his car and drove to Sebastian's.

Here, Sebastian was waiting for him outside the building. Kurt stepped out of of his parked car, reminding himself that this is just a friend meeting a friend and have a friendly dinner while talking about friendly things.

Sebastian greeted him with a smile Kurt couldn't resist. How the evening was supposed to be 'friendly' if Sebastian constantly smiled at Kurt this way, Kurt would be dead – or horribly horny – before the desert.

On the way to the restaurant, Kurt didn't talk much, he answered Sebastian's questions briefly but was too nervous to ask for anything. He stared at his laps, playing nervously with his fingers the entire ride.

“We're here!” Sebastian announced, stopping the car without getting out of it. Kurt raised his head and met Sebastian's beautiful emerald eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

“I'm really glad that you came tonight Kurt, thank you.” Sebastian said. Ignoring the subtle sexual remark forming despite himself in his head, Kurt replied by an almost inaudible: “Yes”.

They were so close now, in this confine space, staring at each other. Kurt could feel Sebastian breath over his skin, it was hot. His lips were only few inches far from Sebastian's. Just a small movement from Kurt and they could touch, they could kiss. Kurt could have this wonderful man just one time, one night, right now. Kurt has sex-appeal, he went out with a several men who called him beautiful, gorgeous, … When he entered in a gay bar he caught the eyes of many men each time. He could do it. He could have this man if he wanted, he is Kurt Hummel, he isn't anybody. Who knows, maybe Sebastian is already in love with Kurt and is ready to throw away the Saintly Hypocrite, pseudo boyfriend of his. Maybe he had already realized that Kurt is the one he wanted all this time.

Kurt could feel his heart beating in his chest, louder, faster. He could already feel Sebastian's lips. Just a little closer...

And suddenly, Sebastian stretched his hand to ruffle Kurt's hair with a wide smile.

“Hey, hey, don't be embarrassed, it's okay.” Sebastian grinned before getting out of the car.

Kurt quickly followed him. They entered a luxurious restaurant. The ref of the walls and the ceiling gave a warm atmosphere. The lightly subdued light brought an intimate feeling. The customers were all well dressed and were served by waiters all dressed up to the nines. A waited asked for Sebastian's name and leaded them to a table for two. Candles were burning and a bouquet at the end of the table released a flavor almost intoxicating. Romantic. Kurt couldn't stop his heart from beating and excused himself before going to the restroom to compose himself. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number.

“So, how is my champion doing? Did he fall in love with you already?” Chandler said with his high pitched voice. “If he doesn't, he really isn't for you honey! Even if would be a waste to give up on such thing.”

Kurt chuckled, Chandler had always the right word – or speech – to cheer him up. “It's hard to believe that he has any interest in me. I mean, he has someone already, Blaine isn't anyone and Sebastian could never cheat on him. Wait- What am I saying? I don't even know if it's a real date!” Kurt started to panic. “Oh my god! I made that up! Chandler! I made that up! He is just being friendly because I helped him once”. Kurt was pacing the room nervously, nibbling his nails, on the verge of tears.

“Kurt, please, calm down” Chandler said “Breathe slowly. You know that he likes you otherwise he would never have invited you! Maybe it's time for you to conquer him then! You're Kurt Hummel!” replied Chandler, echoing Kurt's thoughts. It's not the first time that Chandler urging Kurt half-jokingly to flirt with a man already in a relationship. Well, Kurt would fell in love all the time with someone already taken which would instantaneously lead to an unrequited love. Despite Chandler's insistence Kurt wouldn't dare to break a couple for his own sake. Furthermore he wouldn't be satisfied with being the second choice, Kurt Hummel deserves attention.

After assuring to Chandler that he would do his best, he got back to his table where Sebastian was waiting for him with their dinner already served.

“I took the liberty to order for both of us because I do not think you're used to this kind of place. But if you want to choose something else I don't mind.” Sebastian said with his devastating smile.

“Oh no, that's okay. I mean, you took the time to choose something for me and you seems to be comfortable in this kind of place.” Kurt answered shyly. It made him rather happy.

Sebastian chuckled. “Well, Blaine is more used to this that I am.” Kurt flinched. The boyfriend. “To tell you the truth, Blaine is a real princess”. Sebastian complained but his eyes reflected tenderness and amusement. Kurt felt sick despite himself. “He always aims for the highest, he needs attention more than everyone else, a real diva but this is what makes him cute. Maybe I'm a bit of a masochist.” Sebastian said, laughing. Then he took a deep breath and looked at Kurt more seriously. “The reason why I invited you here is that I have something important to tell you.” Kurt held is breath. He didn't know what to except and didn't want to get wrong ideas.

“Go on, I'm listening” Kurt encouraged him in a small voice.

“We talked quite a bit during your shifts and I noticed that you seem to know a lot about romanticism. As for me I think I'm just a lost cause.”

“But the place you choose for our … dinner is quite romantic” Kurt dared to say, expecting something in spite of himself.

Sebastian laughed sadly. “Blaine choose this place. We went here for one our dates. He is a hopeless romantic just like you I think” Sebastian smirked. Great, Kurt feels like the second choice.

“What I want to say is … could you make me more romantic?” Kurt couldn't hold a laughter. This handsome man could be so cute.

“Don't make fun of me!” Sebastian answered, embarrassed. “It's serious! I trust you!”

“I'm sorry” Kurt said, trying his best to remain serious. “It would be my pleasure to help you.” He smiled. Maybe with this he could spend more time with Sebastian.

“Great” Sebastian said, blinding Kurt with his so perfect smile. “Could you organize for me a romantic evening?” _What?_ “I would help you of course! Just show me the basics.” _Wait_ _._ _.._ “It has to be an unforgettable evening for me...” _No_ “And Blaine...” Sebastian took a deep breath. _Please no_ “I will propose to Blaine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ? What did you think ? I hope it wasn't too bad =.=  
> I wrote more than I expected which is a good thing but I'm not satisfied with some passages :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no excuse. I'm just sorry for this late update. (I have so much things to say but I forgot half of it.)  
> But I wanted to rewrite my story a little bit because it wasn't all messy in my head but now I have a plan etc ... (which means it's going to be more serious). I'll also try to update more often even if college is starting soon.  
> Anyway, new things happen in this chapter introducing a new character (not oc) yay !! But also warning for //verbal abuse//.
> 
> Not beta read // All mistakes are mine (unfortunately)
> 
> Enjoy~

Kurt was exhausted. He didn't want to think about the tense dinner he had just one hour ago. He took off his jacket and his waistcoat, undid his shirt's buttons, finally breathing normally. He collapsed in his couch, staying there for what seems like eternity, scanning the room with bored eyes. Kurt lived in a small apartment in a common street in New York. Nothing too extravagant but not too boring either. It was a cute street with nice neighbors and pleasant atmosphere. It was his little piece of paradise in his world of failure. It was always soothing to come back home after a hard day at work, home is always the best place to be. Unfortunately tonight it wasn't that effective.

The dinner was a complete disaster for Kurt's feelings and self-esteem.

 

_Hearing this words was like someone was stabbing him continuously in the heart. It was hard to breathe. He should have known. It's always like this._

“ _Kurt?”_

_Always someone else before him. Always the last. Sam, Rachel, his Dad, Sebastian. They are all the same._

“ _Kurt!”_

_Kurt jumped back._

“ _Sorry! What did you say?”_

_Sebastian chuckled._

“ _I will propose to Blaine so I need your help.” Kurt held his breath, that hurt. “Could you maybe help me with the romantic part? Like I said earlier, I'm not the perfect Prince Charming” Sebastian joked. “And Blaine and you seem to have the same taste for romance.”_

_There was a pause, an awkward pause. Both looked at their plates._

_What could he do? He needed an answer and quick. He needed someone to help him, he needed Chandler but he had spent too much time in the restroom already. He had to make the decision alone. It was frightening because he wasn't used to it. He always had someone beside him but for now and for once he would trust his heart._

“ _I'll do it” Kurt said finally._

_Sebastian lifted his head, looking at Kurt, eyes shining, full of hope and joy._

“ _Really?!”_

_Kurt smiled, a sad smiled unnoticed by Sebastian. “Yeah” he added._

_Sebastian reached for Kurt's hands, taking them in his. “Thank you so much Kurt, it means so much to me!” he said enthusiastically, “I owe you one again, don't worry I always pay my debt, you won't do that for nothing!”_

 

He had spent he night smiling without really listening to Sebastian, nodding when he thought it was appropriate but that's all. Even during the ride back he stayed silent, pretending to be tired – or was it real? The pain in his chest was real anyway. He only agreed because he would be closer to Sebastian.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes, his head in his hands.

He was really masochistic. How could he be so stupid?! Tears started to run down his cheeks. Why? He had sworn not to cry but he couldn't help it. Tears were flowing down, trying his best to hold them but only making it worse. It was painful, so painful. His heart was hurting so much, his eyes were burning and he was shaking like a little boy.

Kurt was sure, so sure that Sebastian was the one this time. Why did he have to believe his fantasy? He, who was always so clear-headed, he wouldn't dare break a couple, he wouldn't dare crush someone's dream.

Slowly regaining his cool, Kurt decided to take a hot shower to wash his thoughts away.

_Loves really makes you blind,_ he thought.

 

 

The next morning, at the café, is hard, so hard. Kurt had to put an extra layer of concealer because of his eyes still red and swollen. Fearing Chandler's questions about the dinner he served as much customers as he could. That's why he didn't see Sebastian when he came to grab his coffee.

“Busy huh?” Sebastian said.

Startled, Kurt tried to smile to hide his discomfort.

“I guess I should have asked about your scheduled before inviting you yesterday.” The tall man added.

“Don't worry, I can take this” Kurt lied “This dinner really cheered me up – not that I was feeling down but going out from time to time is really nice especially when someone invited you – oh I know it doesn't mean something but you know … I was still glad.” He sputtered.

“Who said it didn't mean something?” Sebastian replied, looking at Kurt with a serious expression.

“What?”

But then Sebastian lips curved and he giggled.

“Nothing, I'm really glad and grateful for yesterday, it was a really nice evening” Sebastian added. He then took his coffee from the barista's hand and winked at him before regaining his seat.

Kurt blushed. No no no, yesterday's dinner made it clear, Kurt had no chance. Sebastian and Blaine are getting married, Kurt should just be happy for his _friend_ and not creating fantasies about a love affair.

Just after Sebastian left the counter, Chandler was beside him, whispering, “Looks like someone did good yesterday, am I right?” He elbowed Kurt discretely.

Kurt could only smile and reply with a nod. For once he didn't want to tell Chandler, for once he wanted to be alone, for once he would manage his love life alone. Enough of the miserable and broken Kurt, after all what could be worse than what happened this past twenty four hours.

Or so he thought.

At first he didn't want to believe what he was witnessing, but the familiar silhouette approaching him and the deep voice which was resonating in his ears made the nightmare reappear.

“It's been a while Kurt” the deep voice said “I didn't know you were working here.”

Kurt had lowered his head to avoid eye contact.

The deep voice sighed. “Kurt please, look at me. I won't do anything here.”

Silence. Kurt was tidying the counter even if one could tell it was already impeccable (Kurt and his cleaning habit).

“Kurt, I wanted to apologize for everything. If I knew what happened before us I wouldn't have acted like I did. I'm so sorry Kurt but if you're able to forgive me maybe you can also give me a second chance. I'm beg you Kurt.”

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. He took a deep breath and raised his head to meet his customer's eyes.

“Excuse me sir, if you aren't planning to order something I'll ask you to leave.” he said, trying to erase the shaking in his voice but it was too late.

Dave knew. He knew that Kurt was faking his confidence, hiding his trembling voice. It felt as if they were back in those times again, those times Kurt wanted to forget. Then he heard it, _his_ laugh, it sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He was scared, so scared, his throat hurt, he was ready to throw up.

“I was wrong. You really haven't change.” Dave voice was low and judgmental, his words were cutting threw Kurt's mind like daggers. “Still the same coward. Always running away from reality. Too pure for the rotten world right?” Kurt had lowered his head again, the pain too great to face his tormentor.

“What does it feel to have your hopes crushed when you thought you would be unreachable? Was it because you weren't good enough? Or too prude? Or maybe you won't admit that the only talent you have is to spread your legs to perform an other kind of show.”

Kurt was red with shame, it was suddenly so hot around him.

“Or maybe you should stop that before I call the cops!” Sebastian was standing between Dave and the counter (and at the same time Kurt) adopting a defensive position.

“And why would you do that Chipmunk?” Dave retorted.

“Because, my sweet boyfriend here,” Sebastian said, showing Blaine who was holding a black box, “had all of your conversation recorded and if I remember correctly offenses again the person can bring you a maximum penalty of ten years imprisonment. Am I right darling?” Sebastian asked his boyfriend who nodded with a smile. He then turned to Dave again and grinned. “And I'm sure it's not want you want.”

Dave clicked his tongue, muttering something under his breath before leaving the café.

“Did he hurt you?” Sebastian asked when he was certain Dave was gone.

“No.” Kurt whispered. “I just … I need a break.” He said before leaving by the back door to get some fresh air. The back door of the café led to a narrow alley where cats, garbage and beggars were piled up together. As soon as Kurt was out of the building his legs started shaking. He threw out, in the middle of the alley, freeing himself from his fear and his repressed feelings. Aware that he would have to clean his mess all by himself and because he still had four hours before him, Kurt regained his composure rapidly and leave his thoughts in a corner of his mind.

When he regained the counter Sebastian and Blaine were gone.

 

 

In the evening, Kurt received a message from Chandler telling him that he should join him in this new bar because Kurt should go out sometimes, blah blah blah ...

Kurt smiled at his phone. Chandler had left before the “Dave Incident” but it sounded like he wanted to cheer Kurt up anyway.

Chandler's discovery was actually nice. It was a gay bar, not too flashy or cliché, very simple but the playlist was good, they had a large variety of cocktails and the bonus point was that it's not far from Kurt's condo so he can drink as much as he want. And tonight Kurt won't hesitate.

“Kurt! Babe! Over here!” Chandler screamed from a table across the dance floor, he had already ordered their drinks: a PinaColada for him and a Cinderella (the alcoholic version) for Kurt.

First, they talked about random things, why do they always put a banana candy with the strawberry when nobody eat the banana, why ice cubes have holes, did the newbie made a mistake this afternoon when Chandler wasn't there, what did he do and many other existential questions.

But after three or four cocktails (Kurt had lost count because these things are so easy to drink), Kurt coudln't stand it anymore, he had to talk. His resolutions of this morning gone, he told Chandler the truth about the evening with Sebastian, the false hope, the proposal, Kurt's incapacity to say no, everything. Gradually, Kurt's heart lightened, he didn't know if it was because of the alcohol, the talk, or the gorgeous man staring at him on the dance floor but all seemed so trivial.

“It's not me!” He declared suddenly, facing Chandler. “Chasing after someone is not me! I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ! I deserves better!” He added, raising from his seat. “Seb is my friend! I'm happy for him and I'm going to do everything I can to make him happy with his beloved that's all ! No more lamentation!” He then grabbed his drink and drank it bottoms up and headed towards the dance floor to meet this handsome beanie boy who was seriously starting to undress Kurt with his eyes. He was feeling good, so good. He was dancing with the rhythm, getting dangerously closer to the handsome stranger, feeling his big hands around his waist. Kurt placed his arms around the man's neck, soft music ringing in his ears, he sand softly, this wasn't bad. He looked at his partner's eyes, they were a deep blue unlike _him_ but in a way they were intoxicating. Suddenly the blue gems were gone and a burning kiss was delivered to his lips, Kurt savored this moment, chills running down his spine, it's been so long since he felt something like this, being desired. It ended better than it started and Kurt was more than happy to reach this conclusion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it ? I apologize (again) for the mistakes. (I'm doing my best though)  
> I also have a question, do you prefer long or short chapters ? (for me this chapter /~2000 words/ is short) Do you want me to write longer chapters ? What do you prefer, tell me. (because I'm kind of lost, for me a good fic has long chapters but maybe it a myth ...)


	4. Update (again)

I'm so sorry for the wait!! I know I said that I've planned to release another chapter soon but ...  
I'm really sorry, this year was really tough an my finals are mostly over (yay!) so I'll really take the time to think about this story from now on. But I won't promise you another chapter soon because I still have a problem with that story ... I don't really like it anymore, or more like, I don't know where it's going. I don't even have an end ... And honestly I'm a little lost. (plus even if I'm studying English it's still difficult for me to write in English, sorry for my mistakes)  
I'll maybe try to re-work on it a little, maybe modify the plot too, I'll see. But I really want to continue this fic even if it takes time so thank you for your support so far, I truly appreciate it and that's why I don't want to give up on this fic !!  
And once again I'm sorry.


End file.
